Hors Sujet
by Aoi Bakanishi
Summary: BigBang. OOC. - T.O.P n'aurait peut être pas dû ouvrir cette porte, en fin de compte...


Titre :_ Hors Sujet.  
_Fandom :_ BigBang, oui oui, vous avez bien lu !  
_Pairing : _GDxTOP ... ou pas.  
_Disclaimer :_ Blablabla, personne ne m'appartient, et si c'était le cas vous les reconnaitriez plus !  
_Note :_ Encore un défi d'HachikoFTW, je devais cette fois placer «Parfum» « Psychologue » et « Cravate » dans un OS sur BigBang, et bien voilà qui est fait. Je m'excuse d'avance aux fans pour cet OS tout à fait ridicule et tout à fait … OOC XD _

_

* * *

_

_- All the single ladies, all the single ladies ! Now put your hands up ! Oh oh oh oh oh oh ! Cause if you liked it then you should've put a ring on it ! If you lik..._

Après être resté quelques secondes immobile, la mâchoire décrochée, dans l'embrasure de la porte, Top se racla la gorge bruyamment, faisant sursauter un G-dragon qui ne s'était pas aperçu de sa présence, totalement concentré sur sa performance.

_- Euh … GD … Tu … Je t'en supplie enlève cette perruque ça me perturbe ! Merci. Je disais donc : Tu as quelque chose à dire pour ta défense ?_

_- De quoi ? Qu'est ce que j'ai fait ?_ Répondit le plus petit, les yeux écarquillés, il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il devrait se reprocher.

TOP soupira, après tout il ne devrait pas être surpris, voir un membre de son groupe chantant et dansant devant son miroir déguisé en Beyonce était quelque chose de tout à fait courant de nos jours. Malgré cela, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'inquiéter pour la santé mentale de son ami, il s'approcha de lui et se baissa légèrement pour mettre les yeux à la hauteur des siens.

_- Tu sais … je connais l'adresse d'un bon psychologue, c'est celui que j'ai recommandé à Dae Sung pour ses terreurs nocturnes … Tu te souviens quand il venait nous réveiller au beau milieu de la nuit par ce qu'il était apparemment poursuivi par un bout de bois vêtu d'un tshirt ?_

_- Oui je me rappelle, une fois il m'a réveillé en me mordant l'orteil, pour me hurler que Mr Tshirt était là pour l'assassiner … Mais je vois pas le rapport avec moi._ Il marqua une pause et sembla réflechir. _Aaah je sais ! Tu penses à consulter, et t'es pas sûr alors tu demandes des conseils à la personne la plus sûre de ton entourage ! Je suis flatté que tu m'aies choisi ! … C'est pour ta cravate n'est ce pas ?_

_- Ma cravate … mais non rien à voir ! Et puis qu'est ce qu'elle à ma cravate ? _Répondit Top, blessé par la remarque du brun.

-_ Euh … ben … _Tenta GD hésitant, fixant la cravate jaune orné de plusieurs petits Snoopy, chacun arborant une pose différente. _Non, rien, rien du tout._

_- Dis le si t'as un problème avec ma cravate ! _

_- Non !_

_- Si_

_- Non !_

Ils continuèrent ainsi quelques secondes avant d'être interrompus par l'entrée d'un des membre de leurs groupes dans la loge.

_- Les mecs il faut que..._

_- Ta gueule Seung Ri ! _S'exclamèrent ils en choeur.

_- D'accord._ Répondit il, refaisant le même chemin en marche arrière.

_- Si._

_- Non !_

_- Si ! .. oh puis merde._

Vexé, le blond pris une chaise et alla s'assoir de l'autre côté de la loge. GD fît de même et ils restèrent assis l'un à côté de l'autre en silence pendant quelques minutes. Vite lassé de ce silence, le brun commença à raconter avec animation, et beaucoup de détails, sa journée à son ami qui tentait de paraître intéressé mais dont les yeux luttaient pour se fermer. Au bout d'un certain temps, GD eu fini son récit, et changea de ton, passant d'un air enjoué à un air plus sérieux, et il souffla.

_- Tu sais … Quand je pense à ma vie, j'ai toujours l'impression que, malgré le fait que j'ai tout pour être heureux, j'ai un vide en moi … Assis ici avec toi, je crois que je comprend enfin ce que c'est..._

_- Vraiment ? _Lui demanda Top, qui commençait à approcher son visage du sien.

Le plus petit, qui n'avait rien remarqué, se leva d'un bond et brandit son poing en l'air, un grand sourire sur le visage. Puis il s'exclama :

_- Je vais devenir styliste ! Je ferais une collection de haute-couture canine et GaHo sera mon modèle ! On tournera dans le monde entier et on sera bientôt les grand noms de la mode !_

N'entendant aucune réponse, il se retourna vers son ami. Celui si, emporté par son élan ne s'était pas arrêté après le mouvement du brun, et avait fini par s'écraser le visage contre la chaise.

_- Oh mon dieu, tu saignes du nez ! Qu'est ce qui t'es arrivé ?_

_- Je me suis euh .. cogné en … voulant me lever pour te féliciter !_

_- Ah ! Oh mon dieu ça a dû être un choc violent, tu es défiguré !_

_- Euh, non ça c'est mon visage. _Dit il après avoir rapidement vérifié dans le miroir.

_- Oh._

Un ange passa. Puis le brun brise à nouveau le silence.

_- Je vais te chercher un truc pour ton nez .._

Il parti vers la salle de bain, mit un peu de parfum puis revint, il se posa devant Top qui le fixait d'une façon étrange.

_- Euh … ? _s'enquit ce dernier.

_- Quoi ? .. Oh !_

Cette fois-ci, il raporta du coton à Top, puis retourna s'assoir sa chaise en soupirant.

_- Qu'est ce que tu as encore ?_

_- Je m'ennuiiiie !_ Répondit le brun en croisant les bras d'un air boudeur.

_- Tu veux que je t'aides à te distraire ?_ Lui demanda Top, lui adressant un sourire en coin.

_- Oh ouaiiis ! On joue à Mario Kart ?_ S'exclama GD, soudainement surexcité.

_- .. Tu … lis dans mes pensées._ Soupira le blond avant d'aller brancher la super nintendo.

Ils s'installèrent devant la console et attrapèrent les manettes.

_- Je peux jouuuuer ?_

_- Ta gueule Seung Ri. _Lancèrent ils à nouveau en chœur, sans prendre la peine de se tourner vers l'arrivant.

_- D'accord._

Le plus jeune de groupe quitta à nouveau la loge en marche arrière, laissant ses camarades se lancer des carapaces et des peaux de bananes.


End file.
